vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyrell
Summary Tyrell is the son of Garet and the best friend of Matthew. He is the deuteragonist of Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. He lives in a cabin built by Isaac on the Goma Plateau, a place made by the side effect of the Golden Sun event. It was through Tyrell's immaturity that the adventure between him and Matthew started, due to him using Kraden's Soarwing to fly, and crash-landing in a nearby abandoned mineshaft, waiting to be rescued. It was there that the first Psynergy Vortex was found, and Isaac and Garet sent their sons and Karis out on their quest that leads to saving Weyard. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C Name: 'Tyrell '''Origin: 'Golden Sun '''Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Mars Adept, Human Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Telekinesis, Stealth Mastery, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Earth, Plant, Water, Ice, Fire, Holy, Light, Wind, Lightning, Magma, Hellfire, Weather, and Darkness variety), Healing, Regeneration (Mid-Low via equipment, High-Low via Coatlicue), Summoning, Explosion Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Invisibility, Intangibility (Via Haze), Immobilization, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Soul Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Absorption, Power Nullification, Illusion Creation, Durability Negation, Mind Control, BFR, Curse Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Longevity (The Golden Sun gives him a lengthened lifespan), Teleportation, Forcefield Creation, and Necromancy |-|Resistances=Resistant to the following: Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Power Nullification, Wind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Transmutation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, and Death Manipulation (Via equipment, Djinn, and natural resistances) Attack Potency: Large Star level (Can summon and should be superior to Iris, who can transform into a bright star which then goes supernova engulfing multiple planets in the process) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Isaac) Lifting Strength: Unknown. Class 5 with Psynergy (Comparable to Isaac, who can lift boulders with his Psynergy) Striking Strength: Large Star Class Durability: Large Star level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, Interstellar range with Psynergy Standard Equipment: Various swords, axes, maces, bombs, armor, rings, restoring items, and Djinn Intelligence: Gifted. While Tyrell is just as brash and hotheaded as his father, he is also as skilled in combat, alchemy, Psynergy, and puzzle solving. Weaknesses: Djinn need to be reset after being used, or given time to recover entirely after summons are used. While in these states, the Djinn don't give the adept boosts and need to be managed carefully. Notable Attacks and Techniques: |-|Mars= * Mars Psynergy: As a Mars Adept, Tyrell specializes in the manipulation of fire, heat, lava, and strength. ** Planet Diver: Tyrell leaps into the sky and lunges onto the foe, resulting in an exploding impact. ** Planetary: Tyrell strike a foe with a dragon made of heavenly fire. ** Debilitate: Tyrell halves several opponents' durability. ** Supernova: Tyrell attacks the opponent with a massive explosion. ** Fiery Blast: Tyrell attacks the opponents with an explosive blast. ** Carpet Bomb: Tyrell attacks the opponent with a barrage of bombs. ** Protector: Tyrell boosts the durability of him and his allies by a tremendous amount. ** Magma Storm: Tyrell triggers an eruption to happen under the opponent, attacking with the volcano's might. ** Epicenter: Tyrell attacks the opponent with a Dragon Cloud. It causes a fiery explosion that knocks the opponent back. ** Flare Storm: Tyrell attacks multiple foes with incinerating flames. ** Inferno: Tyrell summons a scorching fireball to attack. ** Searing Beam: Tyrell shoots a massive heat beam. ** Pyroclasm: Tyrell unleashes a massive volcano blast. ** Dragon Fume: Tyrell attacks with a large plume of flames. |-|Venus= * Venus Psynergy: Through the aid of Djinn, Tyrell is able to use Venus Psynergy, granting him control over earth, the environment, energy, and life. ** Quake Sphere: Tyrell triggers an earthquake in his vicinity to deal earth-elemental damage to multiple foes at once. ** Wild Growth: Tyrell causes plants to suddenly grow into thick vines to attack his foes, dealing nature-elemental damage. ** Avalanche: Tyrell triggers a massive avalanche to bury his foes in rock. ** Nettle: Tyrell causes massive briars to erupt from the ground to impale his foes. ** Stone Spire: Tyrell drops huge stalactites unto his foes. ** Grand Gaia: Tyrell causes the earth itself to open up and unleash its might upon his foes. ** Punji Strike: Tyrell causes huge spears of sharpened bamboo to impale his foes from below. ** Thorny Grave: Tyrell summons a wave of loathsome fiends to attack his foes. ** Helm Splitter: Tyrell attacks his target's head with Psynergy, potentially paralyzing them. ** Skull Splitter: Tyrell attacks his target's head with even more potent Psynergy, potentially killing them outright. ** Odyssey: Tyrell manifests a colossal sword out of Psynergy and plunges it into his foe to deal massive damage. ** Potent Cure: Tyrell greatly heals himself or an ally. ** Revive: Tyrell raises an ally back up from the dead. ** Haunt: Tyrell summons spirits to continuously harm the opponent over time, ignoring durability. ** Curse: Tyrell curses the opponent, slowly causing Instant Death. ** Condemn: Tyrell summons a reaper to instantly kill the opponent. ** Annihilation: An attack that instantly kills the foe, and if it fails to do so, still afflicts massive damage. |-|Jupiter= * Jupiter Psynergy: Through the aid of Djinn, Tyrell is able to use Jupiter Psynergy, granting him control over air, wind, and lightning, and the mind. ** Delude/Mist: Tyrell summons a mist that makes it much harder for the opponent to hit or target him. ** High Impact/Angel Spear: Tyrell boosts the attack potency of him and his allies by a tremendous amount. ** Resist/Magic Shield: Tyrell boosts the durability of him and his allies by a large amount. ** Astral Blast: Tyrell attacks the opponent with a celestial force. ** Thunder Mine: Tyrell attacks the opponent with a ball of lightning. ** Enfeeble: Tyrell lowers the durability of his opponents by a large amount. ** Drain: Tyrell drains the life force of his opponent, adding it to his own. ** Psy Drain: Tyrell drains the spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental energy of his opponent, adding it to his own. ** Blue Bolt: Tyrell attacks the opponent with a powerful lightning bolt. ** Bind: Tyrell seals the usage of the opponent's spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental abilities. ** Hurricane: Tyrell attacks the opponent with a hurricane, using the wind's might. ** Thunderhead: Tyrell conjures a thunderstorm, attacking the opponent with the storm's fury. ** Death Leap: Tyrell conjures a strange and powerful fan to attack the opponent with. ** Shuriken: Tyrell throws several giant shuriken at the opponents. |-|Mercury= * Mercury Psynergy: Through the aid of Djinn, Tyrell is able to use Mercury Psynergy, granting him control over water, ice, and compassion. ** Pure Ply: Tyrell uses his faith to greatly heal himself or an ally. ** Pure Wish: Tyrell makes a wish that greatly heals his entire party. ** Break: Tyrell eliminates the status boosts of his opponent. ** Cutting Edge: Tyrell attacks the opponent with a shockwave. ** Plume Edge: Tyrell attacks the opponent with a geyser eruption, and then slashes them down. ** Cure Poison: Tyrell rids him or his ally of poison. ** Restore: Tyrell can use this to wake someone up, cure paralysis, better their impaired senses, or ward off curses. ** Froth Spiral: Tyrell attacks the opponents with a vortex of bubbles. ** Avoid: Tyrell becomes harder to detect. |-|Djinn= * Djinn: Djinn are entities of Psynergy and allow the opponents to change their class and Summon. Djinn can also be used in battle. Below is a list of notable abilities used with Djinn. ** Granite: Doubles durability of the entire party. ** Quartz: Revives ally. ** Vine: Halves the speed of the opponents. ** Sap: Drains life force and adds to his user. ** Ground: Nullifies the attack of an opponent. ** Petra: Prevents the opponent from attacking once before an attack. ** Salt: Heals all status ailments of the party. ** Geode: Turns the battlefield into a planetoid and hurls it at the opponent. ** Ember: Restores Psynergy of the whole party. ** Flash: Increases the durability of the whole party tenfold. ** Spark: Revives an ally. ** Coal: Doubles the speed of the whole party. ** Reflux: Automatically counter-attacks when attacked. ** Core: A fire-based attack that ignores durability. ** Fugue: Attacks the opponent, searing their spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental energy. ** Zephyr: Doubles the speed of the whole party. ** Kite: Allows the targeted Adept to effectively multi-task. ** Luff: Seals the spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental attacks of the opponent. ** Waft: Grants the targeted Adept temporary invulnerability. ** Whorl: Wind-based attack that can instantly kill the target. ** Gale: Wind-based attack that can remove the opponent from battle as though they ran away. ** Dew: Revives an ally. ** Shade: Increases the party's durability by a decent amount. ** Rime: Seals the spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental attacks of the opponent. ** Balm: Revives all allies. ** Serac: Water-based attack that can instantly kill the target. |-|Summons= * Judgment: The might of the apocalypse. An angelic white knight fires a blast from the sky. The white explosion engulfs the world. * Meteor: A meteorite from deep space. A fiery meteor crashes into the planet. * Thor: The mighty god of thunder. He crashes down from the sky shooting lightning bolts at the opponents. * Boreas: The god of north wind. Boreas engulfs the enemy, effectively freezing them, and then shatters them with a spear of ice. * Crystallux: A dragon with a heart of brilliant crystal. Crystal is a spiritual dragon manifesting from a chandelier, and it shoot a beam of light at the target. * Haures: A beast that sunders darkness. Literally shatters darkness, then proceeding to do a barrage of slashes and a fiery beam to the opponent. Can hit non-corporeal enemies. * Eclipse: A dragon whose wings span the skies. Eclipse fires a beam of electricity that causes an electrical explosion that spans out an entire country. * Coatlicue: A goddess bearing the water of life. Continuously heals the entire party of a long period of time. * Daedalus: Master craftsman of ancient times. A giant ancient robot fires off a barrage of missiles at the opponent. * Azul: An awakened dragon from the deep. A lengthy serpent fills the battlefield with water and does a barrage of attacks, causing the water to explode on the opponent. Immobilises the opponent. * Catastrophe: The embodiment of destruction. A dark winged knight with many weapons fires off a electric pyramid into the ground, and when it opens up, the whole world is engulfed with a dark explosion. * Charon: The boatsman of the river Styx. Charon appears as a reaper in the sky, engulfing a large portion of the world in darkness. Opponents hit with this attack will instantly die, and receive massive damage if that fails to work. * Iris: Goddess of rainbows, guide of souls. The most powerful summon, Iris takes the opponent into the Sun. She also fully revives and restores the health of all of the party. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fire Users Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Earth Users Category:Plant Users Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Male Characters Category:Golden Sun Category:Good Characters Category:Wind Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Ninjas Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Water Users Category:Axe Users Category:Air Users Category:Nintendo Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 4